Ignorance is a bliss
by PenguinClass
Summary: Some choices in life are easy, but when that easy choice become one of life and death; choosing becomes much harder. Or does it?


**All characters belong to CLAMP. For some strange reason  
I usually think of the song Please, Please Please, Let Me Get Want I Want by The Smiths when I read it but that's not really relevant... not really...  
**

They both hurriedly ran out to the car, eager but nervous, unsure and worried. The accident had taken place a week ago and it wasn't until now her brother had regained consciousness. Yukito, having watched over Touya since the accident, had just called them to tell the news.

Syaoran had just unlocked the car when Sakura suddenly walked up to him from the passenger side of the car, pecked him on the mouth and took the keys.

"I'll drive." Syaoran smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks before he brought their lips together. Then for a second, everything went black.

His muscles tensed and his entire body went cold, something wasn't right. Suddenly, everything was back to normal, well almost except for the fact that Syaoran wasn't seeing things from his own eyes anymore; it was like he was standing next to himself or sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

Syaoran released Sakura from their kiss, smirked and reclaimed his car keys.

"Not today love." She pouted at him but still smiled a bit as she placed herself in the passenger seat.

Syaoran was now both in the driver seat and the backseat, the one in the backseat the only one aware of the others. The car pulled out of the driveway and was soon on the highway and Sakura was on the phone with her father now, speaking rapidly to brief him on the situation. As she hung up, Syaoran stole her hand and kissed it before he squeezed it gently and told her how he loved her. She squeezed it back and tears of relief quietly rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped them away before he noticed. They weren't far from the hospital.

Then it happened, the unimaginable. The idiotic lane change made by the truckdriver, the idiotic acceleration he had just conducted when the car in front of him had turned down on the sliproad and the idiotic braking made by the truck.

Thank god there weren't any cars behind them.

Thank god…

He heard a distant scream but didn't have time to react before things went black before his eyes.

Things didn't go black for Syaoran in the backseat though, he saw the truck change lanes, he saw the back of the truck coming closer, he saw the front of their car being smashed into the truck and he saw both himself and Sakura being trashed around and he saw himself in the driver seat passing out as Sakura's head got smashed into the window with an distressing crack. He saw blood trickle down the side of her face and he heard the silence where she should have groaned from pain.

He saw himself opening his eyes, he saw himself reach for Sakura, he heard himself utter her name, he saw himself panic as she didn't respond, he saw himself unlock his seatbelt and he heard himself shout her name again when she didn't breath. He saw it all before he looked away from the sight of Sakura's blood no his hands.

* * *

Syaoran released Sakura from their kiss, signed and pouted a bit.

"Okay, but only today." He smiled inwardly as he placed himself in the passenger seat. Invisible Syaoran in the backseat didn't smile though; he didn't even look up because in his heart he knew.

As they pulled out of the driveway Syaoran called his father-in-law to tell him the news. They where already on the highway when he hung up and turned to see Sakura wiping her cheeks.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asked worried, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she sent a quick glance before turning her eyes back to the road.

"I've just been so worried and now that I know that he's awake..." Syaoran smiled and was just about to let go of the shoulder when-

Syaoran in the backseat watched again. Lane change, acceleration, sliproad, brakes. He watched them get trashed around again. He watched them black out, he watched as only Sakura regained consciousness, he watched himself die, he watched her panic, he watched her break, he watched her fall into a million pieces. He turned down his head and felt the tears roll down his nose as he listened to her screams. He sat there as she screamed his name, as she told him no, as she screamed again, as she broke beyond repair.

"Not you, not you too Syaoran, not you, not you, you can't, not you too…."

Eventually, everything slowly faded to black, everything except his own body in the backseat.

Thank god it was him and not her.

Thank god…

* * *

As he sat on nothing surrounded by darkness, a beautiful female in a colourful kimono emerged, she stood before him and simply watched him he slowly started speaking.

"When I was a kid, my mother once told me that when facing an impossible decision, if you're lucky, the gods will help you choose by telling you more than you should know. Am I really lucky?" He looked up and she met his gaze. She had a sad face, as if she didn't really want be there, or maybe he was just imagining. "There must be a way to…"

"It's inevitable" She said with a gentle voice. "Some things are meant to happen while some things aren't." He lowered his gaze and bit his lip. "A long time ago, someone paid a price to let you know." She continued. "To help you make your decision."

"There is no decision to make, I can't let her die. I won't." He said firmly, the woman placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know her better than anyone, are you sure she isn't dead either way?"

* * *

Syaoran released Sakura from the kiss but as she reached for the car door he brought her into an embrace.

"Syaoran…?" He held her tightly, breathing her scent one last time. "What's wrong?" He was silent, hiding his face only for a second before he answered her.

"You know with Touya and everything, I'm just worried about him, how he's still not entirely out of danger and…" She placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry about it, besides, death is only painful for those left behind." She opened the door to the driver's seat and was just about to sit down when-

"Sakura… let me drive today."


End file.
